


Fragments of Ideas

by SecondSilver



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Half-Baked Plot Bunnies, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Plot Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilver/pseuds/SecondSilver
Summary: Collection of ideas (most of them inspired by other fics) I can't seem to actually turn into proper writing.With some luck they may inspire someone else at least.
Kudos: 3





	1. Unknown pieces of Awakening speeches?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is pretty much just leaving some of the older pieces that are little more than awakening speeches that had no context added to them in my old notes and are from long enough ago that I'm unsure of what the idea even was.

Have you finally made up your mind?  
Do you consider your previous decisions to be mistakes?  
Death awaits them if you do nothing.  
Our world has been destroyed already, must theirs suffer as well?  
( ... )  
The other who rests within you has accepted it already.  
If thou accepts my power, the very chains that bind and grant thee strength shall change thee.  
( /We/ accepted it long ago )  
So you're both prepared to die if that's the price of salvation.  
Heh.  
Very well.  
I accept your calling.  
I am thou,  
Thou art I...  
Thou who art willing to destroy thyself for those you hold dear,  
To you wisdom is bestowed,  
To you the power to actualize your vision is given.  
\-- Shadow of the Original Kasumi Yoshizawa To Royal Violet

**Unsure about the base of this one. From the mix of pieces from awakening of the other Thieves plus a vague memory think this is Sumi from an alternate world. But unsure what's exactly going on in the metaphysical side of this.**

**At least partially inspired by the[Worlds Under War](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829233) series by [intenzity9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intenzity9/pseuds/intenzity9).**

* * *

* * *

A Journey undone,   
the World reversed.  
Even so, are you willing to tread a new path?  
[ ... ]  
Allowing yourself to start anew...  
The cost that failure may bring has no bounds and any possible benefits cannot be fathomed.  
[ I... ]  
Or would you rather submit to what happened before? No pain, NO CHANGE would ever reach you anymore.  
[ No. ]  
[ I am myself. ]  
[ I swore to never forget that again. ]  
Very well then.  
If you're willing to face it then perhaps an opportunity exists before you.  
I Am Thou  
Thou Art I...

Let the tale of rebellion begin once again.  
We shall aid you in bringing forth a better outcome out of this rigged game.  
\- ???  


Awakening to Wild Card, Time-traveling Sumire. Wild Card?  
Joker probably also time-traveling but arrives in this timeline only when Futaba Palace infiltration begins. (yes, I am pretty sure the purpose is confusing him). Unsure if he would even be from the same timeline as Sumire.  
Unsure about Velvet Room status.  
Unsure about exact placement of this Awakening, other than "before Madarame".  
  


**Not much to add in details to this one. Not anything that I remember at least.**

**Any and all timeline shenanigans are blamed on[As They Expected ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636674/chapters/64954678)by [Throwaway96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throwaway96/pseuds/Throwaway96).**

* * *

* * *

Unclear post-canon, Sumire-Evoker

Allow Kasumi to take control and summon a different Persona if using an Evoker.

Assuming her Rebellion outfit is up when Sumire allows her to take full control  
Mask is a slimmer version of Violet's, tips pointing down instead of up, same color scheme as Joker's mask  
Jacket from outfit changes to white.  
(Rebellion outfit doesn't auto appear when she's summoning at least at the start)

Kasumi weapons:  
Physical: Greatsword - Excalibur? Can switch between Phys/Almighty(sp cost if using Almighty, but still lower than spell costs)  
Ranged: Sumire's Rifle

  
"It's too late for that Trickster.   
While your tale might not have reached it's conclusion yet,   
your Journey already ended long ago."

**Despite being one of my most recent ideas it is also one of the most "wait what's going on here?" in the metaphysical side.**

**Part of it is at least Kasumi's Shadow still being around and attached to Sumire (when in doubt as to why, blame Maruki's meddling) but not having directly become Cendrillon.**

**And I already forgot what was the context of the quote.**


	2. More time traveling stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to state here that I do indeed like those characters.  
>  Unfortunately my ideas love torturing characters I like.

  
Time traveling Kasumi  
Was the survivor of the accident  
Part of the Phantom Thieves  
Actual events of her timeline unclear  
Sent to a year before P5R  
Does manage to help Sumire a bit, and the sisters are closer by the time the game starts  
Still a self-hating emotional mess due to blaming herself for her old Sumire having committed suicide  
But is half decent at hiding it

Joker is also time traveling. Separate timeline.  
Arrived at start time of the game.  
Unclear disaster happened in his timeline.  
Known detail being that most of the Thieves died in not very good ways.  
Yes, does rush Kamoshida's palace to help save Shiho.

First JoKas interaction is Joker not quite managing to hide his surprise at Sumire's appearance (at that point in time)  
Since he expected her to still be affected by the overlay (plus he had no idea if there was a not-bad way of breaking it)  
and at Kasumi being alive at all  
Kas catches that and drags him off to InterrogationVille   
after assuring Nuclear Tomato Strawberry that her new crush is not being stolen from her   
**(cue Nuclear Tomato Strawberry moment)**

Kas does join the Phantom Thieves there and then since Joker accepts the extra firepower could be useful.  
(does have some suspicions due to paranoia from his old reality but is willing to work with her)

Persona - Freya (bit of a mirror to Vanadis with color scheme leaning towards gold/white/black, but wings instead of the wing-like skirt)  
Curse/Gun.  
Probably has Call of Chaos?  
Codename - Blossom (Charity arcana maybe?)  
Undecided on outfit.

Thinking of the partial Wild Card thing related to P1/P2:

Can use Charity/Fool personas.  
Can technically use Faith but "even entertaining the idea of using it is physically painful" due to trauma regarding Sumi

But of course, a climatic moment pretty much has to have her use a Faith persona (maybe even Cendrillon herself)  
(But still suffering from the heavy pain of "really not a good idea" all the while)  
Possibly to save Sumire's life from something

Violet's outfit might end up being inspired by both Blossom and Joker.

  
"Kasumi Yoshizawa, Distorted Rebel of Sorrow.   
We know what ails you and clouds your eyes.   
And so, we will steal those distorted desires to save you from yourself.   
From, the Phantom Thieves."

Placed at some point after the previously mentioned moment of saving Violet's life  
Kas blames herself for it again and her Persona turns back into a Shadow,   
giving just the opening for a Palace to form with that + her previous trauma

2nd awakening right at the end of the Palace or right after boss fight. (P4 style-ish bit?)  
Maybe Sumire's Shadow from Kasumi's old world helps them overcome stuff in the Palace  
And gives Kas a push to finally start trying to actually forgive herself


	3. What I refer to as 4SumisAU even though 5SumisAU would be a better title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this chapter may make one think I was actually thinking of "balance" when writing this.  
> I wasn't.  
> Most of those pieces were also written over multiple days, usually at 4am.  
> Reminder that liking a character in canon and liking to torture them in fanfics is far too common.
> 
> Also, stuff in bold is from things I added after initial notes, could just edit it but feel like keeping (slightly) more of the "how" my mind got to the current version of the ideas could be helpful.
> 
> And I'm not completely sure where the whole thing came from.  
> Might have been bits and pieces of  
> [Identity Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244140/chapters/61194667) by [intenzity9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intenzity9/pseuds/intenzity9) (And no, I haven't read it properly yet either)

  
Sumire with overlay issues  
Inner thoughts: "Sumire" as a constantly negative inner voice criticizing everything about her 

**I think this one was kinda inspired by pieces of[Monophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780412/chapters/59921896) (But I haven't actually read it properly because my "Read Later" list is way too big and actually putting anything there means a 70% chance of forgetting it)**  
"Kasumi" identity ends up shattering when she awakens in the visit to Maruki's Palace  
shattering ends up almost destroying most of Sumire's original self  
Justification: overlay having been recently reinforced by Maruki after school meeting  
plus pressure of awakening.  
Left with shattered "Kasumi" and Sumire in the background  
and an "aware" "Sumire" in charge that is both bolder AND more resentful of the world.  
Combine the most negative moments of Sumire, but direct them outwards and combine with Kasumi's boldness.  
note: by "aware" I do mean she knows about the overlay and what Maruki did.  
half-hour later note: FUUUUUUUUUCK I swear creating an Akechi was accidental but probably just did.  
( Poor Maruki. She kinda wants to kill him. Maybe. Probably. )  
( Part of her that was "Kasumi" is "unhappy" about him basically having killed Sumire )

**Yes, I go for the more negative interpretation of the therapy session you see in one of the tapes in Maruki's Palace. Sumire basically said "I should die" and the Maruki pretty much agreed with her and then shot her. My opinion of Maruki is usually mildly positive on most days otherwise.  
**

**I end up blaming Maruki too much for things sometimes. Am aware of that.**

Not completely sure on Persona for broken "Sumire". Either new one or Cendrillon(?) as a [Reverse Persona](https://megamitensei.fandom.com/wiki/Reverse_Persona)?  


* * *

  
Unclear on point of recovery. Just getting rid of Maruki's powers probably not enough?

Probably be kinda ok ( at least on the path to recovery ) after Maruki's defeat  
But develop a Palace when another manifestation of the Sea of Souls shows up due to the dual self thing

Just using the name Sumi after recovery  
After recovery achieve Izanami-no-Mikoto **(? See later point on list of personas)** as her new self,  
Personality bit of a merger between all of them.  
still keep (old)Sumire, "Sumire", Kasumi and "Kasumi" as voices in her head  
(old)Sumire from her original self  
"Sumire" from the destroyed overlay  
*Summoned "Sumire" is herself kinda pre-Journey, while mental "Sumire" is fully after it. * **insert doubts about keeping this specific piece***

Kasumi from her sister's Shadow (read: Maruki's incompetence glues her there) **Yes, that shall forever be my excuse whenever I think of anything related to this.**  
"Kasumi" from herself under the overlay

* * *

  
Codenames/Appearance:  
Sumi - Blossom _(in honor of Kasumi I think.)_ **One might gather that I have issues coming up with codenames most(all) of the time.**  
Shoulder-length hair. Hair down. Darker red than canon. Has glasses.  
Sumire - Violet ***waves***  
Long hair. Hair down. Canon hair color. Has glasses.  
"Sumire" - Avenger (temp) **I ran out of ideas halfway. Not even a self-depreciating joke here. Just no idea and was thinking of Fate so placeholder-v9**  
Long hair. Hair down. Canon hair color. No glasses.  
Kasumi - Haze *******  
Long hair. Ponytail. Canon hair color (Brown). No glasses.  
"Kasumi" - Royal **This is 70% "classic guess of codename from pre-P5R release" 30% Gandalf reference.**  
Long hair. Ponytail. Hair red at the root and brown at the tip. Has glasses.  
Dunno on the hair color thing. Mostly a reference to GangstaGandalf right now but kinda fits with her current nature.

[Kasumi on GangstaGandalf's fic](https://old.reddit.com/r/ChurchOfKasumi/comments/jcc67d/codename_royal_redraw/) (Reddit link due to picture in the story itself being in the middle of spoilers)

******* **First time I saw "Haze" as a codename for Kasumi was in a review of "The True Duet" ([AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315084/chapters/61376590) / [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13575424/1/The-True-Duet) ), and the idea kind of stuck in my head and refuses to leave.**

* * *

Her Journey itself could be her quest to recovery.   
If using Persona-style Journey (AKA new manifestation of the Sea of Souls ) fully, already pretty much have 5 dungeons there.  
Sumire - New Palace from herself.  
"Kasumi" - Hm. Glitchy Mementos? Could see some focus on Azathoth-related stuff. **See later entry for reason**  
Kasumi - Great question. No fucking idea.  
"Sumire" - General appearance of Maruki's Palace since that kinda stands at the center of her issues.  
Sumi - Mix of the four.  
Then all 5 + Thieves (or some of the Thieves) fight whatever god decided "Hey, let's try to influence humanity. That worked so well the previous times" again.

**I don't think I was being serious with the final line of this bit, but hey, JRPG-Godslaying is a classic match so *shrug***

* * *

Ability to separate herself into the four (Well, five) when in an area directly connected to the Sea of Souls.  
Technically possible in the real world, but in that case only her mind splinters, (also kinda unhealthy)  
but still allows her to use the other Personas  
Tho obviously under the respective personalities only.  
"Sumire" retains the role of leader for them if they are separated from Sumi after summoning.  
Secondary Leader slot would go to Kasumi.  
*separated due to teams splitting up for exploration.  
Both "Kasumi" and Sumire are not exactly in condition to lead.

**"Kasumi" due to not being the most uh "stable" existence**

**Sumire re-evaluated on that bit. Probably can serve as leader after Journey, but still not near being the first pick for it.**

Fusion Skills: Sumi can technically use all the duo skills without actually splitting.  
But doing that and trying to stack multiple of the buffs can be... somewhat bad for her mental state.  
As in if she actually combos "Reckless Attack" + "Chaotic Boldness"  
she might think spamming "Resentful Memory" is a good idea.  
Trying to stack the buffs if actually split into the multiple selves is still a bad idea,  
but somewhat less dramatically dangerous.  
Sumi - Sumire : --Trickster (Random ailments on all foes) (meh, switch.)  
Sumi - "Sumire" : Resentful Memory (Colossal Almighty damage x2-x3 All Enemies / 50% All Allies HP cost, can kill)  
Sumi - Kasumi : Bold Support (Increase Attack/Defense/Speed by 2x, Guarantee Crit for 3 attacks for all Allies)  
Sumi - "Kasumi" : Reckless Attack (Decrease Defense by 2x and Increase Attack/Speed by 4x for all Allies)  
Sumire - "Sumire" : Seeker of Death (Severe Almighty damage with High chance of Insta-Kill)  
Sumire - Kasumi : Infinity (1 turn of Invincibility for party, 100% SP cost)  
Sumire - "Kasumi" : Shattered Illusion (Insta-Kill foes afflicted with Ailments and inflict Confusion on all foes)  
Kasumi - "Sumire" : Mirror of Chaos (Repels Weakness for 3 attacks, Entire Party)  
Kasumi - "Kasumi" : Bold Sacrifice (Negate Elemental damage to party for limited time, Caster left Unconscious)  
"Sumire" - "Kasumi" : Chaotic Boldness (Increase Self Attack/Speed 6x for a limited time  
but drop Self HP to 1 when it runs out)  
Sumi - Kasumi - Sumire: True Masquerade (7x Colossal Phys-type Almighty hits, Guaranteed Crit, 99% HP-100% SP Cost)  
Yes, I do view True Masquerade as each of them delivering 2 hits (normal-ish Masquerade) and a final attack from all 3.  
Sumi - Sumire - "Sumire" - Kasumi - "Kasumi" : Hazy Violet Blossom (???)

**I'm not entirely sure on the moves, some of them feel kinda ok while others are "wait, why is this here?"**

  
"You're not me,  
and I'm not you.  
Yet we are one and the same,  
connected by this one desire.  
While thine branches may join with mine,  
our roots remain  
forever apart" 

  
Stats

Sumi has general high-balanced stats  
Sumire has high agility-luck, low endurance  
"Sumire" has high attack-agility, low endurance  
Kasumi has high magic-endurance, medium agility, low luck  
"Kasumi" has low endurance, medium agility

* * *

  
**Alternate Persona are for replacing the Izanami stuff if enough stuff can be found to actually replace it**

**I mean, the Izanami stuff on Kasumi and "Kasumi" is already pretty forced so they're the most likely to get replaced I'd think even if the others don't.**   
**Also, creativity zero on outfits if you couldn't tell.**

**I did it mostly on a "Mm, numbers kinda match so twist things until other things also match?" pretty much.**

Sumi - Izanami-no-Mikoto (Arcana: World) (Alt Persona: unsure. Was thinking kinda some sort of "Divine" figure.) **One of the original thoughts was Sophia, but confusion of sharing a name with the Scrambled Strikers character.**  
Outfit: Violet with Black leotard, White jacket (Blue inside) Red gloves.  
Hair down. Shoulder-length. Red hair, darker than canon.  
Megidolaon, Charge, Sword Dance, Apt Pupil (Crit+)  
Endure (1 charge of Guts), Salvation, Angelic Grace (Increase evasion), Heat Riser  
Item: Ribbon of a Shattered Self (Masquerade)  
Trait: Awakened Divinity (Can guarantee Ally Trait activation)  
Strong against Fire/Ice/Elec/Wind/Nuke/Psy. Nulls Bless/Curse.

"I understand.  
'I want to d̷i̷e̴'  
'I want r̶e̷v̴e̴n̷g̶e̵'  
'I want to s̵a̶v̵e m̶y s̶i̵s̴t̷e̴r̴'  
'I w̵a̵n̴t t̷o f̵u̶l̴f̷i̶l̷l o̵u̴r p̴r̶o̴m̷i̷s̶e'  
All those feelings are part of me.  
Maybe some are parts I would prefer didn't exist,  
but denying them won't change the truth.  
That I Am Thou and Thou Art I.  
And yet, there's so much more I still don't know about myself.  
I wonder if I'll ever fully figure it out."

* * *

  
Sumire - Kusumi-no-Okami (Arcana: Faith) Alternate: Vanadis  
Outfit: Violet's general outfit but White/Blue instead of Black/Red, Hair down, long hair.  
Stagnant Air (decreased ailment resistance), Abysmal Surge (AoE Despair), Makajamaon (AoE Forget),  
Divine Light (Severe Bless damage to all Enemies). Cleansing Light (Dispel Enemy Buffs, Dispel Ally Debuffs),  
Ali Dance (Halve hit rate of incoming attacks), Debilitate, Samarecarm (Full revive 1 Ally)  
Or pure Navigator capabilities  
Item: Necklace of Sadness ()  
Trait: Sacrificial Embrace (Chance to negate portion of HP cost for Ally Phys attacks by taking it on herself)

 **Thinking about it later, would probably change this trait to Kasumi, but then dunno what would have as Sumire's trait (or just make her a full-time Navi. Also a possibility. Maybe)**  
Weak to Curse/Psy. Nulls Bless. Strong against Phys/Fire/Elec/Nuke.

Why does the truth matter?  
You want me to discard the one confortable thing I have,  
Just to drown in suffering and despair AGAIN?!  
I can't accept it.  
I CAN'T ACCEPT IT AT ALL.  
Why can't I just run from all this?!  
I don't want to remember killing her.  
I WANT TO DIE

* * *

Kasumi - Ameno-sagiri (Arcana: Hope) Alternate: Cendrillion  
Outfit: Haze. Ponytail, Long hair, Brown hair.  
Firm Stance (no dodge, but always halves damage taken), Endure (1 charge of Guts),  
Unholy Darkness (Severe Curse damage to all Enemies), Curse Amp (Strong Increase),  
Self-Sacrifice (Fully Heal Party and Revive Fallen Allies with Full HP, 99% HP cost),   
Quake (Heavy Almighty damage to all foes, Medius chance of Knockdown),  
Uncompromising Defense (Increase Def x3, Decreases Speed x2 for one Ally),  
Bold Attack (Increase Atk/Speed 2x, Decrease Defense 1x for one Ally)  
Item: Bracelet of Guilt ()  
Trait: Relentless Haze (Chance of increasing Party Damage against Weakness and Technicals by 100%) (double damage)  
Weak to Bless. Nulls Curse/Psy. Strong against Gun/Ice/Wind.  
  
"I'm sorry Sumire"

* * *

"Kasumi" - Kunino-sagiri (Arcana: Reversed C̶̟͑̌h̵͓͎̓̈̈ã̸͖̋͝r̵̨͚̉ḯ̴͕̩͙̾t̵̡͈͔͒y̶͓̱̲̒) (Charity) (Alternate Persona: Azathoth) **As with many other things, giant stretch of a tiny connection, but unsure on details.**  
Outfit: Violet but with /glitchy/ spots that seem to let one peer directly into the Sea of Souls.  
Hair that goes from Red at the root to Brown at the tip. Long hair. Ponytail.  
F̶i̶r̴m Stance (no dodge, but always halves damage taken), A̵̭͒̍n̵͎̓g̴̬̈́̉el̷̫̉͆í̴͈̤̕c̵̜̣̆ Ĝ̶̤̇r̶̼̈́̈́a̴̟̫͘c̶̘̎e̴̞̩͂ (Increase evasion),  
Salvation (AoE Full Heal + Ailment Recovery), C̵o̷n̴t̵r̶o̶l (Takes control of an Enemy),  
D̷i̷v̴i̵n̷e Light (Severe Bless damage to all Enemies), Unholy D̶a̷r̶k̶n̴e̶s̵s (Severe Curse damage to all Enemies),   
Bless Boost (Medium Increase), Curse Amp (Strong Increase)  
Item: Earrings of Duality (Combine opposing abilities into one)  
(Passive) An̴g̴e̷l̷i̷c Stance: Turns "Dodge" into "Chance of taking only 1/4 damage"  
(Active) Cha̴o̵tic Shad̶o̵w: Pushes back all enemies in a wide area around her.  
Trait: Ù̶̱͍͇̻͘n̶̦̿̂͌͜s̴̪̬̟̕t̵̺̼̰̆̓a̷͕͌b̷̛̦̯̱l̶͆̏͝e E̵x̵i̵s̷t̴e̴n̷c̵e (Cycle between Weakness/Resist sets every few minutes) (  
Set 1: Strong against Phys/Fire/Elec/Nuke/Bless. Weak to Ice/Wind/Psy/Curse.  
Set 2: Strong against Gun/Ice/Wind/Psy/Curse. Weak to Fire/Elec/Nuke/Bless.

"Thou hast f̷a̷l̵l̵e̴n̵, t̵h̶y ̵p̶r̴o̵m̷i̶s̵e scattered to the winds.  
D̴i̵s̶t̷o̶r̴t̵i̴o̶n hath grounded thy cause's s̵e̶l̶f̴i̶s̷h b̶a̶n̴n̵e̵r̶,  
thy c̴o̷n̵v̵i̷c̶t̴i̴o̷n vanished like a̴n ̶a̴w̶o̷k̷e̴n d̷r̵e̵a̵m̵.  
And thus, t̶h̷e ̶h̴e̵r̴o̵i̶n̴e meeteth her end;  
her r̵e̷b̵e̵l̷l̵i̵o̴n quelled, her d̴e̶s̶i̶r̷e̵s silenced..."  
"Finally, your reality and the sea of hearts from which I came have truly become one in this moment."

* * *

  
"Sumire" - Izanami-no-Okami (Arcana: Fool) (the one most resentful of the world) Alternate: ??? (Would need skill replacing too)  
Outfit: Leaning more towards Joker's outfit than Violet due to having a much more direct focus on the Metaverse.  
Hair down, long hair. Similar glitchy spots to "Kasumi" but more contained to the inside of the coat and such.  
Thousand Curses (Insta-Kill), Myriad Lies (AoE Severe Phys-type Almighty), Charge,  
Desperation (Def Down 2x, Atk Up 2x), Endure (1 charge of Guts), Death's Judgement (Cuts Enemy Party HP in Half),  
Ali Dance (Halve hit rate of incoming attacks), Angelic Grace (Increases Evasion)  
Item: Ring of Anger (Call of Chaos )   
Trait: Vengeful God (Massively Increases Damage per Ailment on Target)  
Weak to Bless/Curse/Psy. Strong against Fire/Ice/Elec/Wind/Nuke. Nulls Phys/Gun.

"A request for help is not a license to overstep.  
Yet, drunk on self-righteousness you exceeded your role and caused harm.  
Now, face the wrath you wrought upon yourself."  
"Your pride in believing you had all the answers,  
you cannot easily atone for it.  
Even if she's willing to let things go.  
I'm not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And while breaking pretty much every rule of the Metaverse and related realms, ideas are now written in a place where they may (or may not) inspire someone (instead of just sitting dead in a a hidden folder in my computer)


End file.
